


N'oublie pas mon visage

by Smilefurus



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, snif, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la nuit passée avec Tsukishima et le seppuku de ce dernier, parti sans lui dire un dernier au revoir, Kuroda est anéanti. Dehors, la nouvelle circule vite et cela se révèle être insupportable pour l'homme, qui veut en finir avec la vie. Seulement, une personne en a décidé autrement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'oublie pas mon visage

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Hybrid Child ne m'appartient pas, mais est l'oeuvre de Shungiku Nakamura.
> 
> Ayant adoré les OAV ainsi que le manga One-shot, j'avais très envie d'écrire un texte sur l'histoire de Kuroda et Tsukishima. Seulement, c'est pas facile facile de trouver quelque chose à dire, en vue de la tournure que prend leur relation.
> 
> C'est ainsi que cet OS est né :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Si possible, écoutez l'OST de l'anime dès la quatorzième piste, peut-être ressentirez-vous d'autres émotions ;P)

La lumière du jour vint peu à peu se loger entre les quatre murs de la pièce. Encore couché sur le dos, Kuroda n'eut pas besoin d'apercevoir le lever du soleil pour ressentir une extrême douleur envahir sa cage thoracique. Les yeux humides, il ne parvint pas à se retourner. Il craignait la vérité, se retrouver confronté à la réalité et à l'annonce d'un quotidien déchirant. Pourtant, l'homme ne put se le cacher : Il se savait seul dans cet espace silencieux. Malgré toutes les précautions employées par Tsukishima afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, le coulissement de la porte avait suffit pour réveiller son amant. Pourquoi Kuroda ne lui avait-il pas avoué ses sentiments ? Maintenant, il s'en voulait plus que de raison. Durant sa vie, il n'avait pas manqué d'occasion de se déclarer à son ami d'enfance. Tout ce qu'il redoutait à l'époque, c'était de briser leur amitié ainsi que le trio qu'ils formèrent avec Seya.

Lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main sur la place vacante à sa gauche, les craintes de l'inventeur se confirmèrent. Le chef du clan avait commit le seppuku, sans lui dire un dernier au revoir. Plus les secondes passèrent et plus Kuroda se laissa grignoter par les regrets. Confiné dans la peine et étouffant un flot de sentiments insupportables, son cœur étouffa dans sa poitrine. Une impression de trahison se greffa à son esprit, l'homme aurait apprécié pouvoir embrasser une dernière fois Tsukishima. Celui qu'il avait aimé, tout comme il l'aimait encore à cet instant et pour toujours sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, les deux amis ne reverraient plus. Kuroda ne parvint pas à déglutir, un nœud douloureux logea dans sa gorge et une rafale de tristesse s'empara de sa vue. _« Je te déteste ! »_ Ces mots employés par Tsukishima la veille lors de leur dernière dispute n'était rien qu'une déclaration sous entendue. En y repensant, il dût retenir ses sanglots pour ne pas se l'avouer, toute son âme s'en trouva endolorie. _« Emporte mes souvenirs au loin avec toi ! »_ Kuroda l'avait dit, et le pensait vraiment. Il tenta d'oublier la nuit passée dans les bras de son ami mais cela relevait de l'impossible. Ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, restera gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais, l'unique passion où ils ne formaient qu'un. Tsukishima... Kuroda en était amoureux, à en devenir fou. Le perdre de cette manière était un échec cuisant.

Pour Kuroda, contenir son désespoir devint difficile et ses plaintes résonnèrent désormais dans la pièce. Une impression de vide pesa sur son corps. Non... murmura-t-il, je ne dois pas pleurer, cela ne m'est pas nécessaire.

Voulant vite fuir le lieu, l'inventeur décida de ne pas y perdre son temps. L'odeur de son amant resta imprégnée sur son kimono, ce qui ne l'aida pas quand il tenta de dissimuler le chagrin qui coula sur son visage. En aucun cas il ne voulait attirer une quelconque curiosité. L'homme ne se retourna pas avant de partir et emboîta le pas vers la sortie. Dehors, il se rendit compte que la nouvelle circulait déjà de bouche en bouche. « Le savais-tu ? Le chef du clan Tsukishima a commit un seppuku au petit matin. Oui, c'est regrettable, il était si jeune. Cependant, c'était son devoir et grâce à son courage notre seigneur est épargné. Il est mort en bouc émissaire, c'est un sentiment que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir. » Écoutant malgré lui les discussions proches, Kuroda serra les poings. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Tsukishima. Il fit preuve de beaucoup de contrôle, la rage bouillonnait en son for intérieur détruit par le suicide de celui qu'il aimait. Kuroda désirait retourner à son atelier, lâcher son projet d'enfant hybride et mettre au point une création dans le but de remonter le temps. C'est inutile, avisa-t-il avec amertume, rien ne changera et je souffrirais une fois encore, peut-être plus.

Sans réfléchir à la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait, Kuroda marcha tête baissée. S'éloigner de cet endroit se révélait être nécessaire et en aucun cas il ne souhaitait de la compagnie. L'homme se mit à courir pour oublier sa souffrance mais il manqua bien trop tôt de souffle malgré son habituelle endurance. La perte de Tsukishima lui poignarda le ventre et lui rappela que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi malheureux. Perdu dans ses objectifs à cause de son souffle entrecoupé, il s'appuya contre un chêne se trouvant sur son passage afin de reprendre sa respiration. Tandis qu'il haleta, une nausée emprisonna son estomac. Kuroda n'avait pas une santé fragile mais les émotions qui l'envahissaient le brisèrent sans pitié. Après cinq minute à se retenir, la répulsion se calma, à l'inverse de son accablement. Les secondes défilèrent et Kuroda cessa enfin de nier l'évidence. À bout de force, il se laissa choir et son dos glissa le long de l'écorce d'arbre.

\- Merde... Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire, j'ai toujours fuis lorsque je le pouvais...

Coulant dans une nostalgie dangereuse, Kuroda perdit pied et envisagea le pire. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder l'immensité bleue dressée au dessus de lui. Déterminé à rejoindre son éternel amour, il se redressa sur ses jambes et reprit la route de son atelier. Seulement, alors qu'il approchait de son but, il manqua de trébucher sur un livre qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin terreux. L'inventeur arqua un sourcil, persuadé de ne pas avoir vu le bouquin auparavant. Agacé par le contre-temps, Kuroda s'abaissa pour ramasser l'ouvrage. Il voulut en déchirer les pages une à une, mais le titre inscrit en écriture dorée sur la couverture attira son attention. **Les regrets ne doivent pas pâlir ton existence.** Intrigué par ce qu'il considéra être un tissu de mensonge, l'homme le feuilleta quand tout à coup, un faisceaux de lumière l'assomma. Ce dernier lâcha le livre et s'évanouit.

x x x

« Bordel mon crâne... » Quand il se réveilla, Kuroda crut en un mauvais rêve. « Tsukishima, tu es là ? » Après un long bâillement, l'inventeur prit conscience que son environnement n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Pas de couleur, pas de paysage, ni même de meuble. Sa question ne raisonna même pas. Autour de lui ne se dressa qu'une blancheur digne d'un paradis. Il ne s'attendit pas à obtenir une réponse et sursauta au moment où une voix familière s'éleva non loin de lui. « Je suis là Kuroda ! » L'adrénaline piqua le cœur de l'intéressé. Kuroda se frotta les yeux avec frénésie mais cela ne sembla pas être une hallucination. Devant l'homme se tenait Tsukishima, vêtu de blanc et d'apparence intacte. « Tsuki... shima ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es censé être... être... Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible!

\- Un jour, peu avant le début de la guerre, tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si tu n'étais plus là. T'en souviens-tu Kuroda ?

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là, encore sain et sauf ?

\- Bien-sûr, tu t'en souviens. L'une de tes nombreuses facéties, celle que je n'ai pas pu oublier durant le combat. Hélas aujourd'hui j'ai tiré ma révérence avant que tu ne le fasses, sans pouvoir découvrir ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Le résultat n'est pas beau à voir, te voilà anéanti...»

Kuroda se sentit vulnérable, comme s'il se trouvait sur une corde raide. Il se retrouva déchiré entre deux positions. Ne pas y croire, ou le rejoindre pour le serrer contre son torse. L'une bien plus forte que l'autre, l'homme tint à vérifier la véracité de la scène et se jeta sur ce qu'il pensait être la vision surréaliste de son amant. Face à Tsukishima, il s'efforça de retenir son chagrin et cela fut une tâche rude. Il avala sa salive et commença à examiner le revenant des pieds à la tête. Dès la seconde suivante, son rythme cardiaque réagit. D'abord perplexe, Kuroda prit les mains du chef de clan entre les siennes, un premier contact. Si petites, si pâles, si froides, comme elles l'avaient toujours été. L'inventeur voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit, emprisonné par le choc. Tandis que ses doigts parcoururent la peau glacée de Tsukishima, se rapprochant petit à petit de ses épaules puis de son cou, la langue de Kuroda se délia enfin. Ses syllabes tremblèrent, à l'instar de ses membres. Il ne rêvait pas, il touchait bien l'Être qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Que me veux tu ? Me faire souffrir une fois de plus, c'est ça ? « Un souvenir à ajouter à la longue liste, ça ne fera pas de mal à ce pauvre Kuroda ! » ... C'est ça, ce que tu t'es dit en m'amenant ici par je ne sais quel moyen ?

\- Je crois que tu te méprends, ne t'énerve pas... Ému, Tsukishima prit une courte pause avant de reprendre. Je veux juste que l'on se quitte en excellent terme, notre histoire ne doit pas en être autrement. Cette fois-ci, pas de colère, ne me dis plus que tu me détestes... Lave ici tes regrets pour qu'ils ne te poursuivent pas à vie.

\- Venant de toi, tout paraît être facile. Alors, puis-je savoir ce que tu es ? Un esprit bienveillant venu de là-haut pour accomplir ta mission ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne suis rien. Seulement, te voir dans cet état est insupportable, et je ne suis parti que depuis peu. Il s'agit de ma dernière action, et tu es celui que j'ai choisi parce que...

Troublé par l'étonnante affection dont faisait preuve Kuroda et qui contrastait avec ses propos, Tsukishima s'arrêta sans finir sa phrase pour mieux apprécier les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant du bout des pouces sur ses joues. « Parce que je ne te déteste pas.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes... »

Tsukishima détourna le regard, ne trouvant rien à rajouter hormis un timide acquiescement qui ravit Kuroda.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'ordonner de me tuer, Tsukishima ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Non, absolument pas ! Kuroda, sois sérieux s'il te plaît. Après cela, nous ne nous verrons plus, alors soyons franc l'un envers l'autre.

Kuroda recula de deux pas et contempla les deux prunelles vertes de son amant. Elles brillèrent, Tsukishima ne put cacher son émotion. Quant à l'inventeur, la douleur du sacrifice se mêla à la joie de l'aveu. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait réellement de la dernière fois, après, il ne pourrait plus étreindre Tsukishima. Une fatalité qui le bouscula et dont il comptait profiter. Cette fois-ci, il ne mentirait pas. « Nous nous sommes voilés la face durant tant d'années Tsukishima... » Les larmes menacèrent de s'échapper. « Tant d'années gâchées, où nous aurions pu être plus intime que de simples amis. » Kuroda s'exprima sans filtre, avec fermeté. Ses paroles furent dures à entendre pour Tsukishima, tant elles sonnèrent sincères. « Si tu veux que je me taise, embrasse-moi. » Tsukishima n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Un goût salé se joint au baiser, le trouble des deux hommes. Kuroda serra son partenaire aussi fort qu'il le put, la peur de le perdre d'un instant à un autre le taraudait. S'en sentant enfin capable, il se sépara de Tsukishima, le temps de déclarer les sentiments qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui depuis le début.

\- Je t'aime, ça a toujours été le cas. Enfant déjà, mon cœur battait pour toi Tsukishima. Toi, le petit morveux fragile qui s'insurgeait à chaque provocation. Toi, que je tentais de protéger malgré tes crises de colère à mon égard. Tu as été ma force et tu le seras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Kuroda...

\- Je ne veux pas te dire adieu, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Nous nous reverrons et d'ici là, je tacherais de ne pas oublier ton visage.

x x x

Tout au long de sa vie, rares furent les moments où Kuroda ne songeait pas à Tsukishima. Dès le lever du jour jusqu'au tarissement des rayons du soleil, depuis leur rencontre et même aujourd'hui, il se laissa porter par une vague de souvenirs. Les taquineries, les disputes, les éclats de rire. Le goût des lèvres de Tsukishima, salées par les larmes. La chaleur de la peau de son amant contre la sienne, écorchée par la rude bataille. Le doux parfum de sa présence, qu'il ne sentait plus à ses côtés. Kuroda l'avait promis à Tsukishima. Ce dernier veillait sur son existence et l'homme devait s'en rappeler, à jamais. Un seul regret persista dans l'esprit de Kuroda, celui d'avoir vécu auprès de son ami tout en l'aimant dans l'ombre. Cet amour, qui donnait à Kuroda la force de vivre sans Tsukishima. Seul avec sa mémoire.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que la lecture de cet OS vous a été agréable, à bientôt !


End file.
